


拉斯特每天都想死

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: The Edge of Seventeen, True Detective
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Edge Of Seventeen (2016), High School Student Rust, M/M, Shitty Teacher Marty, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan





	拉斯特每天都想死

拉斯特每天都想死（1）  
“我想死，事实上，没什么意外的话，我这两天就要去死了。”  
马丁不得已，把脚从桌面上撤了下来，从而看清了刚才被它们挡住的那个学生。  
“从十岁开始，我就知道，我的生命一定是自我了结的，不是在枪口下，就是在水池中，得有一个人知道我的遗言，我对世界的看法……”  
他的校服领子是凌乱的，领带松松的，表情失神落魄，小麦色的卷发在头顶上仿若造反，让这个可怜的年轻人看起来有点滑稽。  
在这宝贵的午休时间里，马丁花了好几秒钟来想起，自己是个老师，似乎应该说些什么的事实。  
“咳……拉斯特，”他对这个学生并不算熟悉，“我不知道是什么让你产生了这样的想法，但是，如果你真心想死的话，我建议……等你满十八岁再说，最好等毕业再实施……你知道吗，最好的是等你进了大学再说，因为那样的话，背锅的就是你大学的老师，跟我们学校没关系了。”  
“你这个混蛋，马丁·哈……”拉斯特想念对方的全名以表郑重，但是卡住了。  
马丁从桌子下面抽出课表，拍在桌上，拉斯特低头，目光搜寻了一下：“马丁·哈特！美国历史！”  
已经完全不能显得郑重了。

“我妈妈带我去了心理诊所，”后一个星期，拉斯特又来了，他拉过一把椅子，坐到马丁对面，“医生叫我不要执着于那些负面的情绪——谁规定的什么是正面，什么是负面？谁规定的什么是有害，什么是有益？为什么亲吻一定要通过嘴唇？为什么其他部位不能表达感情？为什么做爱是一方插入另一方的身体……”  
一直拿书盖着脸，靠在椅背上一动没动，并发出轻微鼾声的马丁，突然抬头，让那本书掉下来，落到他的手里。  
“好了，鉴于……”他从椅子上站起来，俯视对面的少年，“鉴于你再说下去，我可能就会被起诉，我现在要做一个小小的措施以防止这件事发生，忽略我，你请继续。”  
说完，他从教室走了出去。

第二天，马丁在吃他的午餐三明治，拉斯特来了，他的眼下两团乌黑，看上去一夜没睡。马丁没邀请，他自己坐到了对面，一言不发。马丁继续吃，拉斯特看着他，一言不发。  
马丁看不下去，从午餐中拿出一块饼：“吃饼吗？”  
拉斯特接过，开始吃饼。

“你是个混蛋，马丁·哈特。”拉斯特再一次说。  
马丁刚刚才尽自己作为教师的职责，帮拉斯特分析了一番他被别的男生组团欺负的原因。“因为没人喜欢你。”他是这么说的，于是就得到了那样的回答。  
这句话拉斯特已经对他说过许多次了，不同的是这次说完后，拉斯特离开了他的座位。马丁礼貌而不失关心地想了一下，这孩子这次是否真的受伤了……还没想完，拉斯特就回来了，手里拿着个东西。  
他把手里的东西往桌上一放——那是一面镜子，天知道拉斯特从哪儿摸来的——问：“你看到了什么？哈特老师？”  
马丁往镜子里瞄了一眼。“一个帅哥。”他说。  
“不，”拉斯特公布答案，“是一个混蛋。”

（2）  
“这是你。”拉斯特举着手机，给马丁看。手机屏幕展示着社交网络上的一个页面，有人给土豆削了一点皮，画上一张脸，拍照上传到网上，配字：哈特老师。  
这张照片得到近200个赞。  
“如果你不秃，就没那么像了。”拉斯特简单地陈述。  
“你没有点赞。”马丁发现。  
“我从不给人点赞，”拉斯特说，“我们这一代人丧失了语言功能，所有的词汇都简化成为拇指在手机屏幕上的一个点击。”  
马丁看着拉斯特，良久：“你是没朋友吧？”  
拉斯特看着马丁，良久：“我起码有头发。”  
“我确实有点雄性秃，没错，”马丁说，“但是我知道我很萌。”  
说完，做了一个托腮的可爱手势。他鼓起的嘴让整个头型更显圆钝，眼睛从未睁得这么开，确实好像有那么一点可爱。

有一天，马丁突然良心发现，觉得该给出一些像样的建议。  
“你谈个恋爱怎么样？”他对又一次生无可恋的拉斯特说，“有喜欢的女生吗？”  
拉斯特抽了一下鼻子，说：“想上的女生很多，喜欢的女生一个也没有。”  
马丁丧气地垂下头，觉得这个孩子没救了。

拉斯特有一阵子没来，马丁偶尔会在路上看到他，他和几个同学走在一起，似乎在做什么社交尝试。有一次马丁从学校后门路过，窝成一圈的年轻人们乱作一团，把抽到一半的香烟扔到脚下踩灭。只有拉斯特没有这么做，也没有移开目光，反而刻意地看着他，烟雾从他唇间升起，遮盖住他的眼睛。  
马丁很快走开了，假装没看见这帮小子。  
那之后又过了几天，午休时间，马丁靠在椅子上，用书盖着脸打瞌睡，他听到逐渐接近的脚步声，还有拉椅子的声音，接下去就什么都没有了。他拿掉脸上的书，抬起头，看见拉斯特坐在对面。  
“一个人在青春期到底要犯多少错误？”拉斯特说，“我觉得我的有点超标了。”  
“考虑到，这间学校超过六成的学生家长都日进斗金，”马丁认真地说，“你会没事的。”

“我的心很苍老，我不像他们一样乐观、躁动、精力旺盛，我不喜欢时髦文化，不用符号表情和GIF图片，我喜欢老电影，老歌，甚至喜欢老人……”拉斯特道。  
“多苍老，确切地说一下是几岁？”  
“二十八。”  
“你给我滚。”马丁说。

【你知道劳瑞吗？她刚才约我去她家，说她父母要深夜才能回来，这是不是说明我能上二垒，甚至三垒？】  
【回复：您的邮件我已收到——马丁·哈特。】  
【真奇怪，麦考利也来约我了，我觉得他对我有意思，我这么说是有根据的，因为我们都看到过他和一个大学男生在外面约会，还有人说看见他们接吻了。】  
【回复：您的邮件我已收到——马丁·哈特。】  
【所以我该怎么办？先去劳瑞家，然后再去河边见麦考利？或者我见过麦考利再去劳瑞那儿，就算她父母回来了也无所谓，反正我很擅长翻窗户……】  
【回复：这是工作用邮箱，拉斯特。你要是有关于美国历史的问题，可以发邮件问我。】  
【那又怎样？你只谈“历史”，不谈“将来”？所以你是个没有将来的人，为你感到难过。】  
【回复：您的邮件我已收到——马丁·哈特。】

“我和劳瑞差点就（消音）了，她父母回来了，我从窗户翻了出来。”拉斯特坐在对面，带着浓郁的宿醉气息。  
马丁下意识地看了一下门口，但又实在不想挪动屁股。  
“我还让麦考利摸了我……我是怎么回事啊！”拉斯特颓丧地趴到桌上，一脑袋卷毛让马丁凌乱的桌面更添混乱。  
马丁吃着他的饼，痛不欲生的拉斯特让他很有胃口。  
“你什么都不准备说吗？”拉斯特抬起倦怠的眼，问。  
马丁耸耸肩：“做好保护措施？”  
拉斯特好像生气了：“哦你当然说不出什么来，因为根本没有人对你感兴趣，难怪你孤身一人！”  
他从座位上爬起来跑走了。  
实际上我结婚了还有两个可爱女儿——马丁本可以这么反驳的，但不知为什么他没有。

“咳，拉斯特……”第二天，拉斯特坐到对面的时候，马丁开口。  
“不要叫我拉斯特，”男孩打断了他，“我是克拉什。”  
马丁把准备好的所有语句都咽了回去，这些语句噎住了他，他为此还端起茶杯喝了一大口水。  
“那么克拉什……和拉斯特之间的区别是什么呢？”他不得不重新组织语言。  
“克拉什更野性，没有拘束，”拉斯特，不，克拉什答道，“拉斯特是一个高中胆小鬼，而克拉什是在毒窟里长大的孤儿。”  
马丁转向侧面，从一大堆交上来的论文里翻到拉斯特那份。  
“从署名看来，做美国历史作业的那个是拉斯特？”  
克拉什点点头。  
“那和劳瑞上三垒的是谁？”  
“拉斯特。”  
“让麦考利摸了（消音）的呢？”  
“克拉什。”  
马丁点点头：“原来是这样，这样一切就都合理了。”  
次日，拉斯特脸上带着伤来了。  
“怎么，你克拉什（crash）了吗？”马丁憋着笑，说。

“拉斯特，其实你是个聪明的孩子，”马丁一手拿着三明治，一手拍着刚批改过的论文堆，说，“你的论文写得相当不错，我给你A.”  
“原来那就叫不错？”拉斯特坐在马丁对面，翘起腿，“那只不过是揣摩老师们的心理搞出来的垃圾！搜集资料，陈述资料，总分总，提出问题，分析问题，解决问题……垃圾！就好像我在生产屎，而你们吃着屎，说‘味道真不错！’”  
马丁放下三明治：“滚出去！”

（3）  
“这里的人，仿佛不知道外面还有个世界，只沉浸在自己的手机壳里。整个地球就是一个社区，对宇宙而言，地球只是手机里的一则垃圾讯息……”拉斯特滔滔不绝。  
“所以呢？”  
“所以，我是不会去返校节舞会的。 ”  
马丁叹了一口气：“拉斯特，我是叫你去帮我拉舞台的幕布，不是邀请你去跳舞。”  
拉斯特沉吟了一下。“那行吧。”他最后说。

“好烂的节目。”拉斯特拉上幕布，对马丁说。  
“这是高中生历史话剧，不是《汉密尔顿》，看开点吧。”马丁拧开宝矿力瓶盖，喝了一口。  
“那是什么，给我喝一口。”拉斯特伸出手。  
马丁将宝矿力收入怀中：“不行。”  
“那是酒吧？你把酒装进宝矿力瓶里混进返校节舞会？马丁·哈特？”  
“不是只有你一个人恨返校节，拉斯汀·科尔。”  
最后马丁还是喝醉了，当舞池里的男女学生们翩翩起舞时，他在幕布后面跟着手舞足蹈。拉斯特把他扶到出租车里，好在他还没醉到忘记家里的地址。  
“你指望这个醉鬼付我钱？”出租车司机说。  
拉斯特想了想，也坐上了车。那天晚上他看到了麦姬，马丁的妻子。  
美丽的妻子，两个女儿——拉斯特没有看到马丁的女儿们，他是根据门口的童鞋数量猜的。麦姬感谢他并请他进去，他拒绝了。

“为什么亲吻一定要通过嘴唇？”拉斯特问。  
马丁倾身过来，用自己的嘴唇覆上他的。  
拉斯特惊讶于自己原来有那么多热的血液，可以让脸颊烧起来。  
马丁加深了这个吻，没有放过他的意思，似乎要亲到拉斯特再也问不出讨厌的问题为止。  
拉斯特被亲没了底气，当他们终于分开时，他的眼睛和嘴唇都湿着亮着，喘着气，哑着嗓子，还是要问他那讨厌的问题。  
“为什么做爱是一方插入另一方的……唔！”  
——拉斯特醒来，发现胯下凉凉的一片。  
“烂梦。”他盯着漆黑的天花板，对自己说。

拉斯特好几天没去找马丁，要不是他还出现在美国历史的课堂上，马丁差点以为这个学生真的安静地去死了。  
午休的时候，马丁在树下找到拉斯特，后者正靠在树干上，将一本硬壳封面的厚书竖在肚皮上，很久才翻一页。  
“这是适合你看的书吗？”马丁走入拉斯特的视野，问。  
“什么是适合我看的书，彼得潘？”拉斯特没有挪动，也没有抬眼睛。  
“其实我想说的是《花花公子》月刊，”马丁自以为是地幽默了一下，又很快后悔了，于是一个笑容只出现了一半就被收回了，“我的意思是，一个高中生看和性有关的书籍不奇怪，但是……性犯罪？你会吓到别人的。”  
“知道了，老爷爷。”拉斯特翻过一页。  
马丁离开树下，直到他的身影在阳光里变得很小了的时候，拉斯特才从书上抬起眼。  
过了一会儿，马丁在自己的座位上吃三明治，拉斯特来了，坐在对面的椅子上，把他的书打开，架在桌上，上面写着“性犯罪”三个醒目大字。  
“这里没有别人。”他说。

拉斯特有时滔滔不绝，有时压根不说话。  
马丁的同事基尔伯特，也是拉斯特的英文老师，对马丁说：“其实我午休时去找了你一次，但有个学生在，我就没去打扰。”  
“你可以打扰啊，不用在意他。”马丁说。  
“不，你们当时看上去像在玩‘谁先开口就输了’的游戏，我怕我一找你讲话，你就输了。”

“拉斯特，你现在还想死吗？”一片安静中，马丁打破氛围，问。  
“当然，”拉斯特道，“这是我永恒的渴望。”  
“但是你不会真的实施，是吗？”马丁又问。  
拉斯特想了一下，说：“求生本能，是上帝给人类的最大枷锁。”  
“也就是说你没那个勇气。”马丁简单地说。  
“对，”拉斯特承认，“而且我根本不信有上帝。”

（4）  
“可以说，感恩节伴随着美国历史一起诞生，从那之后，这片土地成为了我们所生活的这个自由大陆，”马丁带着他和善的假笑，对着一教室没在听课的学生说，“好好享受假期，当然，不要忘记你们的考试。感恩节快乐，同学们。”  
马上就要迎来放假的青少年们根本没有空闲的耳朵搭理马丁，他们不是在互相私语，就是疯狂地滑着手机，计划要在“黑色星期五”抢购什么东西。  
“你自己都不相信自己说的那些鬼话，对吧？”  
拉斯特最后一个离开教室，他的眼睛都还没完全睁开。  
“说得好像你听见了我的鬼话一样，”马丁不屑地说，“你刚才明明趴在桌上睡觉。”  
“我没睡觉，”拉斯特果断否认，“我只做梦。”

“我不喜欢节假日，”拉斯特说，“世界上突然多出了许多人，他们那种兴奋和快乐的过度挥发，让世界失衡，节日活像是恐怖电影的开头部分……”  
马丁正背对着拉斯特收拾东西，此时突然转过头来，挂着拉斯特说的那种兴奋和快乐的表情：“是吗？可是我挺喜欢的。”  
拉斯特站在那儿，像刚从水里被打捞起来。  
“拉斯特，试着做点和别人一样的事吧，”马丁语重心长了一把，“看个电影，吃个火鸡，出去走走，和家人聚聚，和你的女朋友——或者男朋友——鬼混一下……这对你有好处。”  
“好吧。”  
拉斯特说着“好吧”，但表情和动作却像在彻底放弃。他把书包卸下，一只手拖着，肩膀低垂：“说话小心，马丁·哈特，我可能真的会听你的。”

节日里马丁和麦姬一起，带着女儿们回到麦姬父母家。麦姬父母经营出的家庭氛围，让麦姬和女儿们舒适放松，只有马丁成为家中的客人。他的兴高采烈在一天之内迅速消散，变成简单的“我想回家”的思乡情绪。  
面对着老丈人家窗外无与伦比的乡间美景，马丁突然感到孤独，而且是无人可比拟的唯一孤独。  
不，等等，他想起拉斯特。那家伙比他孤独多了。

考试前夕马丁有点忙，几乎每天都有学生前来问问题，拉斯特就很自然而然地消失了。  
一个女生问完问题，合上笔记本时，突然想起什么：“哦，哈特老师，你知道拉斯特·科尔吧？”  
马丁愣了一下，换了个坐姿：“岂止知道。”  
女生不理他的反应，自顾自说话：“这么说吧，我有一次在走廊里看见他，觉得他有点帅，就问了他们班的同学——内森，你知道吧？亚洲人，个子不高，黑卷发，其实也挺帅的，但是我对他没感觉，他是我邻居，我们从小一起长大，实在是太熟了——总之，我试着在社交网站上给拉斯特发了个信息，问他愿不愿意出来玩，好几天没回音，我以为没戏了，昨天，他突然答应了！”  
马丁眯起眼睛，身体前倾，手臂放上桌面。这表示：继续说。  
“他约我在河边，他的车里见面！OMG，这暗示太多了！我做了充足的准备，化妆，头发，衣服，香水……”她突然换成悄声细语，“我甚至穿了配套的内衣裤。”  
“然后呢？”马丁饶有兴趣地问。  
“哈，”女生突然靠到椅背上，翻了半个白眼，“他跟我聊尼采，聊了一整晚。”  
（5）  
“我想死，我今天就想自我了断，没有我的地球不会有什么不同，甚至可以转得更久。”  
马丁放下手里的笔，双手的手指交叉，右手食指敲打着左手食指的关节：“咳，我说，拉斯特……”  
“谁？”对面的长发女孩从绝望转向怀疑，“谁是拉斯特？”  
“我是说，娜丁，”马丁更正，“你说的是错的，如果你不在了，你的父母会难过，你的朋友会伤心，你的老师……”  
女孩的表情稍为和缓了一些。  
“你的老师，会因为你的死而背上不该遭受的责备，人们会觉得学校对于你的心理健康教育负有责任，而实际上……”马丁讪笑着，摊开手，“实际上关我们什么事啊！拜托，娜丁，为了不牵连无辜的老师们，不要死。”  
女孩从桌前站起来：“你就是坨狗屎！”

拉斯特似乎消失了整个冬天，除了圣诞节——那天他给马丁发了邮件，说他根本不相信宗教，纪念日，以及很多虚无的话。最后是马丁不耐烦：  
“圣诞快乐，拉斯特。”  
三分钟后。  
“圣诞快乐，哈特老师。”  
拉斯特的高中最后一个学期，似乎完全没有在忙着考试——当然，其他高中生也一样。马丁也有自己的事情要忙，他忙着离婚。  
离婚其实可以是一件很安静的事情，可以不必嘶吼、哭闹、打砸东西，只是安静地清算财务，划分归属。  
他和麦姬甚至说不出对方有什么致命的缺点。  
春夏交际的一天，拉斯特出现了。  
“听说你离婚了。”他说。  
“听说你参加了SAT考试。”马丁开了个玩笑，但没有起到玩笑的效果。  
拉斯特拉出椅子坐下来，他把书包抱在怀里，盯着马丁看。  
那校服是学校请知名设计师设计的，被他穿得乱七八糟。马丁心想。  
“你想不想吃冰淇淋？”拉斯特问。

他们去吃了冰淇淋。  
拉斯特坐在便利店的椅子上，先研究了一下冰淇淋的包装纸，然后撕开，把它360度旋转了一圈，找到一个合适的角度，伸出舌头舔下一块。  
马丁觉得自己这样一个大汉拿着粉色的小冰淇淋，这画面看起来一定像笑话。  
“那个……劳瑞和麦考利怎么样了？”马丁问。  
“谁？”  
马丁被骗到了，发出不敢相信的嘘声。拉斯特露出得逞的笑。  
“他们都要上大学了，”他说，“我不想去大学。”  
“那你要去哪里？”  
拉斯特又狠狠地舔了一下手中的冰淇淋：“我不知道，也许去流浪，去混黑帮，去阿拉斯加捕鱼。”  
马丁被他的异想天开逗笑了。拉斯特生气地看着他。  
“你可以大学毕业后再去流浪、混黑帮、捕鱼，”马丁一口吞掉剩下的冰淇淋，口齿不清地说，“我支持你。”

麦姬刚刚过来，把女儿们接走了。马丁看着自己为她们准备的充气泳池，此刻又空又安静。  
他换上泳裤，爬进泳池里，背靠着塑料边壁。太阳晒了一天，水暖暖的，托着他，飘飘欲仙。  
马丁合上眼，沐浴夕阳。过了一会儿，他听到有声音，勉强将眼睁开一条缝，看见泳池边站着一个青少年。  
拉斯特把T恤拉过头顶脱了，再脱掉长裤，然后翻进泳池里。  
“你们几乎家家都有私人泳池，你却偏偏跑到我这里来？”马丁的私人时间被打扰了，不过他没有发怒。  
拉斯特先是躺在另一边，摊开身体，学马丁的样子靠在泳池壁上，后来可能是发现这样不太舒服，突然逼近马丁，和他脸对脸坐着。  
少年的动作搅得水哗哗作响，波纹在他们俩之间激烈地摇荡。马丁感到拉斯特的腿碰到了他的，他还是一动不动，表现得像一个成年人该有的镇定。  
“我决定去上大学了。”拉斯特说。  
马丁不知道该回答什么。  
“那很……”  
拉斯特没有听他把话说完，就站了起来，在马丁眼前爬出充气泳池，站到外面，拿起马丁的浴巾擦身上的水。  
他介于少年和男人之间的身体是瘦削的，光滑的皮肤让水沾着，映衬着落日，亮晶晶的，浴巾轻轻带过浅浅的腹肌，马丁的身上一阵发毛。  
拉斯特套上长裤和T恤，穿上鞋子，跑向停在一边的自行车，跨上它骑走了。  
马丁还坐在那里，直到夕阳落了，才站起来。用浴巾擦拭身体的时候，他觉得自己皮松肉垮，十分衰老。

（6）  
马丁被电话吵醒。他本来叫了个外卖，喝了个小酒，看了会儿电视，美美地过了一晚上入睡，结果就被电话吵醒。  
“哪位？”  
“马丁·哈特，你是一个混蛋。”电话那边的声音拖着，像损坏的影碟，声音追赶不上画面。  
“拉斯特？”马丁用空着的那只手揉眼睛，“你喝醉了？”  
“为什么，亲吻要通过嘴唇……”  
“拉斯特，现在是凌晨，我没空听你的疯话，”马丁想起今天，不，昨天是毕业舞会的日子，“打给你的亲爹，好吗？”  
滔滔不绝的拉斯特竟然闭了嘴。  
马丁吸进一口黑暗中的空气，心里默骂了一句，道：“你在哪儿？”

马丁开车到了河边，有一辆颜色艳丽的跑车停在那儿，车轮旁七零八落地摊着一堆酒瓶子，一滩呕吐物，以及一个他不认识的高中生。  
拉斯特躺在车前盖上，手里握着个啤酒瓶，他的衬衫角从正装裤中疯狂外逃，名品领带挂在脖子上，活像个上吊绳。  
“哈，你来了，”拉斯特看到马丁，从车前盖上支撑起身子，“马丁·哈特……一个混蛋。”  
马丁双手插在裤兜，站在车旁边，想看看他到底还能发什么疯。  
拉斯特高举酒瓶，坐在车前盖上，庄重地放下手臂，用酒瓶在马丁的左右肩上各点了一下：“马丁·哈特，我正式封你为……混蛋爵士。”  
马丁拉住他的领带，把他从车前盖上扯下来，拉斯特双腿一软，趴倒在马丁脚边，吐了。  
马丁向旁边闪开了一点，不让他吐到自己的鞋子。  
“自己站起来，拉斯特，别指望我抱你。”马丁说。他以前能把两个闺女同时扛在左右手臂上，现在……就别提了。  
拉斯特勉强站起来，用衬衫袖子擦擦嘴，一脚踩到自己的呕吐物上。马丁拉住他的胳膊，绕过自己的脖子，另一手扶住他的腰。  
“下次记得封我做伯爵，你这浑球。”

拉斯特从马丁的床上醒过来，不是诗意的太阳晒到身上那种醒，是闹钟抵着耳朵尖叫的那种。所以他猛地坐起，像突然溺水，喘着粗气，狂骂了十几个“操！”  
“哦，你醒了，”马丁在门边露出头，“睡得好吗，陛下？”  
“这怎么可能睡得好……”拉斯特话说到一半，发现自己穿着睡袍，那种毫无品质与审美的中年人睡袍。睡袍的下面，什么织物都没有。  
“等等，”他说，“昨天发生了什么？”  
“你别装失忆，”马丁道，“准确地说，是今天凌晨。你喝醉了，打电话给我。”  
“然后你就把不省人事的我扒光了？”拉斯特拉了拉睡袍的下半部分。  
马丁露出认真开始不满的表情：“你吐得像个屎壳郎。我打给你妈，她拜托我照顾你，我才没有把你从马桶冲下去。”  
拉斯特谨慎地从床上滑下来：“我的衣服呢？”  
“在垃圾袋里。”  
“早上吃什么？”  
“我给你炒个蛋，然后你妈会来接你。”

拉斯特吃着炒蛋。  
“我喝醉之后，没有说什么吧？”拉斯特谨慎地问。  
“你什么都不记得了？”马丁坐在餐桌对面，抱着双臂看着他。  
“我记得封你做爵士那一部分。”  
马丁开始咬口腔里的肉：“那你还想知道哪一部分？”  
“没事，”拉斯特低头吃蛋，“你昨晚睡哪里。”  
“你旁边，你整晚搂着我，把我当成你的玩具熊。”马丁道。  
拉斯特的脸僵了，然后很快意识到受骗。  
“我没有玩具熊。”  
“废话，我睡我女儿的空房间，还能是哪里，”马丁把拉斯特的手机扔上餐桌，“给你妈打电话，问她怎么还没到。”

盛夏将尽，拉斯特穿着白T恤和卡其裤子，红格子衬衣被风刮起衣襟，卷发像稻田一样在风中起伏。他时而在踏板上站起，时而放开把手，就是不好好骑车。在马丁家外面，他猛打车铃。  
门开了，马丁看到他，一点都没有惊讶的样子。  
“怎么了，拉斯特。”  
“我要去上大学了，”拉斯特跨在车上，“你有什么临别赠言？”  
“拜托，拉斯特，”马丁笑了，“你的大学只要过一条公路。”  
拉斯特抬头看天上的云，嘴里一股饼干和冰淇淋的味道。  
“喂，拉斯特。”在拉斯特调转车头的时候，马丁忽然喊。  
“怎么了？”拉斯特用脚撑住地面。  
马丁酝酿了一下，深思熟虑。  
“别死太早。”他说。  
拉斯特考虑了一下。  
“好吧。”

（完）


End file.
